Various arrangements have heretofore been used for securing the seat cushion of an automobile to the vehicle body. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,151 discloses a vehicle seat attachment device wherein a seat adjuster is received in an upwardly opening slot of a mounting bracket. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,767 discloses another vehicle seat mounting apparatus including an anchor bracket mounted on the vehicle floor adapted to receive into one side thereof a locator bracket operatively connected to the seat adjustment track.